Love Will Have Its Way: Second Ending
by Koneko-chan9
Summary: Here's the second ending to my most popular fic, LWHIW. Kagme left the past through the power of the Shikon, which fixed the world. However, the world wasn't right for Kagome, and even yet, as faces return, it may not be enough to help her...


Ok folks, here's the sad end! I started it a long time ago, and I just had to finish. So, here ya go! If you haven't read the story behind this, go click on my name and click Love Will Have Its Way. It's my most popular story, and I like it! So, here's the sad end for anyone who cares to read it!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.  
  
Love Will Have Its Way  
Final Ending  
  
"Farewell, Inu-yasha.. Until our souls meet again."  
  
Suddenly, Inu-yasha's whole outlook changed without him giving it a thought. His only thought was the danger his Kagome was in, and the fact that he was still pinned to the damn roof, while Kagome got back up on the ledge.  
  
"Kagome, wait!"  
  
But he was too late. She jumped.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
*So denied,  
So I lied,  
Are you the now or never kind?*  
  
Kagome's eyes closed as she leaped off the roof, away from her pain, her suffering, and her shouting love, all in one jump. She spread her arms as though she had wings, and felt like she was flying as she hung for a moment, then began her descent through the air, wind snapping her hair and clothing. The last time she felt like that was when he'd taken her on a race through the woods in search of a lost container of ramen. He'd gone so fast that night - faster than she was falling now. She smiled a little at the memory as the ground raced closer.  
  
*In a day and a day love  
I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had,  
Are you cool with just tonight?*  
  
Inu-yasha's voice rang out across the rooftops as he tore himself off the ground and leaped off the edge, following her with unnatural speed. He remembered it all now - everything - and now he was about to lose her again! And now, he was flying towards the ground as his body caught up with Kagome as they fell through the air. It felt as though time was slowing, but they paid no heed, and pulled themselves into each other's arms as they fell headfirst towards the earth. The Shikon no Tama was falling next to them, still glowing lightly.  
  
*Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well.*  
  
"I remember, Kagome."  
  
It was a whisper, but she heard it perfectly, because he was whispering in her ear as he clutched her close, and even the winds had gone silent. The pavement's advance on them had slowed to an inching crawl, and the cars were barely moving; the blood wasn't even rushing to their heads, because gravity was no longer important - they were completely oblivious to the fact that they were hanging upside down, for that didn't matter either. They were literally suspended in a beautiful moment, hanging in the air in each other's arms, framed by the lights of the city. Neither opened their eyes to see this miracle, though; they knew it. Inu-yasha's subconscious wish on the Shikon no Tama was being granted; they were being given time to say goodbye.  
  
*Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon*  
  
She drew a shaky breath as she looked at him with tear filled eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest, pulling herself as close as possible to his warmth. He returned the gesture by holding her as tight as he could, with no intention of ever letting go.  
  
"I love you so much, Inu-yasha. I've missed you so much." she sobbed, her whole body shaking in his grasp.  
  
*Put your name on the line  
Along with place and time*  
  
Inu-yasha couldn't find any voice to speak with, so only held her tighter, till she was almost crushed in his intense grip. She drew a sharp breath, and he loosened his grip instantly. She whimpered slightly at the lessened contact, but looked at him more closely, and was shocked at what she found.  
  
"You're a hanyou again! How." Inu-yasha just shook his head, because he had no idea himself. Instead, he ran a finger down the side of her face. Their eyes met, and Kagome's lip trembled, and her eyes threatened to spill again. He'd missed her too - he'd been in there all along, but it wasn't till she was in danger that he was freed. He looked down at her, the girl that he so loved, then leaned down and kissed her - her first kiss and last kiss, and it was perfect and beyond compare to any other she could have ever had.  
  
*Wanna stay not to go,  
I wanna ditch the logical*  
  
Even as the kiss ended, they felt time move again, but just a little - they were inching again. Kagome buried her face in his neck and hugged him close, and her body shook again. She didn't care that it would all end in a few minutes - he remembered, and that brought her so much joy and sorrow at the same time that she couldn't help but hold him and cry.  
  
*Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well*  
  
Also trapped in a moment were two other memories, suddenly jolted to life. Sango and Miroku had been in the same restaurant, yet sitting with their own separate groups of friends. Suddenly, both sat up straight, scaring their friends, then looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They mumbled excuses to their friends, then both ran outside. They knew what had happened to them, and what was now happening to Inu-yasha and Kagome.  
  
*Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon*  
  
Kagome sobbed again, and Inu-yasha held her closer. It would all be over in a few moments. All their pain, all their love, all their lives - everything. And they didn't care. They were together again, and would remain so for eternity. Their souls were entwined on the paths of fate, so they would undoubtedly meet again. It was just a shame that it had to end so soon, but strangely enough... that was ok too. As a matter of fact, they were both relieved. This adventure was over, after all the pain they'd experienced. Maybe in their next lives, they'd have an easy time as a reward for their strife and efforts in this one.  
  
*All my time is frozen motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go*  
  
Their time bubble was breaking. Their hair was beginning to whip around in the wind again, and the building was moving noticeably by them. And it continued to speed up, as their plunge downwards became reality again. Kagome shut her eyes tight and clung to Inu-yasha with all her might. For his part, he tucked her head under his chin and held her small frame close to his body, holding her warmth close to him for one last time.  
  
*Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well*  
  
Finally, normal time returned, and brought their tight embrace racing towards the end.  
  
*Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry*  
  
And so Miroku and Sango saw their friends take the final plunge, wrapped in each other's arms. Other people pointed and screamed for them, but Sango and Miroku just watched in shock. Sango turned and buried her face in Miroku's chest so she wouldn't see them hit down, and Miroku quickly turned his head and shut his eyes. But nothing could block out the sounds around them.  
  
*Here's to good bye*  
  
Miroku was overwhelmed. Women screamed, and someone was yelling for an ambulance; mothers were hurrying to get their children away from the scene, car brakes were screeching, and Sango was shaking against his chest. Still with his face turned away from the scene, he managed to look down at Sango's head, then wrap his arms around her as she shook in the midst of the confusion.  
  
*Tomorrow's gonna come too soon*  
  
"Kami-sama. Is there any chance that they lived?"  
  
~And so we bid our final farewells~  
  
"Not for the guy - he took a direct hit his head. Had the height been less, maybe the girl would have lived, but I guess they were set in their purpose."  
  
~May your sad waste of life not have been in vain~  
  
"Well, if they find their lives that bad, that's one thing. But they didn't have to drag everyone else into this mess! Look at all the disturbance they're causing. The children!"  
  
~We pray that wherever you are, you are happy~  
  
*Here's to the nights we felt alive*  
  
"I bet they feel like Romeo and Juliet now. How selfish of them!"  
  
~You will be so missed by those who are still in this world, for you were always loved, and ever shall be~  
  
"It's so tragic that teens feel that this is admirable, because this is just a waste."  
  
~May your young souls find the peace and harmony that you did not find in life~  
  
*Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry*  
  
'No.. their pain was a sad waste of life.. They're free now. they're free..'  
  
*Here's to goodbye*  
  
"Rest in peace."  
  
*Tomorrow's gonna come too soon*  
  
Ok, so what did everyone think? Sad enough? Tell me! Did I confuse you at the end? I hope not. If so, tell me, and I'll explain! Hope to get reviews!  
  
~~Koneko-chan~~ 


End file.
